


how to get a boyfriend: a comprehensive guide by kuroo tetsurou

by dinosar



Series: tumblr requests [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, kuroo confesses to daichi over texts: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(5:01 pm) kuroo: yo<br/>(5:01 pm) kuroo: sup<br/>(5:07 pm) kuroo: sawamura pls answer im so bored<br/>(5:08 pm) kuroo: i hav nothing to do<br/>(5:10 pm) kuroo: actually tahts a lie i have hw but i dont wanna do it lol<br/>(5:10 pm) kuroo: *thats wow smh @ myself<br/>(5:21 pm) kuroo: ok forreal i have smth serious i wanna talk to u abt<br/>(5:21 pm) kuroo: its....important<br/>(5:22 pm) kuroo: and like?? its smth ive been meaning to say for a while but<br/>(5:22 pm) kuroo: i keep chickening out<br/>(5:22 pm) kuroo: but i dont wanna do that anymore<br/>(5:22 pm) kuroo: so like<br/>(5:22 pm) kuroo: w/e ill say it now even tho ur not answering me<br/>(5:26 pm) kuroo: ok shit wow i needed a few mins to think abt what to say<br/>(5:27 pm) kuroo: bc this is one thing that i RLY dont wanna fuck up<br/>(5:27 pm) kuroo: bc idk what id do with myself if i fucked this up<br/>(5:27 pm) kuroo: so here i go i guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to get a boyfriend: a comprehensive guide by kuroo tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sarah and i fucking suck at titles
> 
> ANYWAY maskyoursmile on tumblr requested kurodai w/ kuroo asking daichi out thru phone messages so i did my best 2 deliver bc im always a slut for kurodai
> 
> hope u all enjoy

Daichi lets out a long, relieved sigh as he finally finishes his homework for the weekend. It's only Friday, but he's always found it much easier to do all of his homework as soon as he gets home from school instead of leaving it until Sunday night. It makes it a lot easier to enjoy his weekend, he finds, so even though the guys poke fun at him for it, he sticks to his routine because it's something that works for him.

 

After a nice stretch of his arms and spine that leaves his bones feeling pleasantly melty, he reaches for his phone. He always turns it on silent and leaves it facedown while he does his homework to avoid any distractions, but Suga always sends him messages anyway so he figures he should probably check them and get back to him.

 

When he turns his phone over, however, he finds the screen flashing with an incoming call from Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

Brow furrowing, he pauses for a second to wonder why Kuroo would ever be calling him. Their long distance friendship is usually limited to text messages and the occasional visit, so the fact that Kuroo is calling is a little weird. Shrugging, Daichi figures he must have a good reason for it, so he answers the call and lifts his phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Please tell me you haven't checked your text messages yet.”_

 

Daichi raises an eyebrow. What an odd thing to say, although he's heard weirder things leave the Tokyo boy's mouth. “I haven't?” The words leave his mouth like a question―their conversation's barely started but Kuroo's already managed to throw him off. “I had my phone on silent because I was doing homework, so I didn't notice it going off...why do you ask?”

 

Daichi hears him sigh in relief. _“I need you to not open any of the messages you got from me, okay? Seriously, just delete the whole conversation.”_

 

The brunet snorts. “Why would I do that? What, is there something you don't want me to see?”

 

Kuroo chokes on the other end of the line, and when he speaks again his voice has gone high with what Daichi easily recognizes as panic. _“What?! Nothing, I have nothing to hide, what gave you that idea? I just...sent some really weird messages and I don't you to judge me, okay? C'mon, Sawamura, just_ please _delete the messages and forget this ever happened, I'm begging you...”_

 

Daichi represses the urge to grin. “Wow, that's new. You must _really_ not want me to see whatever you sent, huh?” He can't deny that his curiosity's been piqued. This whole situation is just so _weird_ , he can't help but be curious about whatever it is that Kuroo doesn't want him to see. But the fact that he sounds so panicky must mean that whatever he sent is _really_ bad...

 

“ _I would rather set myself on fire than have you read those messages,”_ Kuroo deadpans.

 

Daichi sighs, rolling his eyes as a reluctant smile pulls at his lips. “ _Fine_ , I'll get rid of it then. No need to get so panicky about it.”

 

“ _Thank you,”_ Kuroo breathes out in relief. _“I'll, uh...text you later?”_

 

Daichi's smile turns fond without him really even being aware of it. Kuroo is such an idiot sometimes. “Yeah, that's fine. You sure I won't have to delete that too?” he teases, picking up his pen and twirling it around his fingers.

 

“ _You are such a shithead, Sawamura,”_ the other boy grumbles, drawing a laugh from Daichi.

 

“Nah, that's you,” he retorts. “Goodbye, Kuroo, I'll talk to you later.”

 

“ _Bye, Sawamura.”_

 

Daichi hangs up after that, shaking his head in amusement. He's gotten mostly used to Kuroo's antics after a few months of being friends with him, but there are still times when he questions the other teen's actions a little.

 

Really, what could he have sent that made him panic so much?

 

_No, I said I'd delete the messages,_ he reminds himself as he opens his messaging app, thumb hovering over his and Kuroo's conversation. The only message being displayed is a bunch of gibberish, leading Daichi to believe he'd started spamming him with messages in his panicked state. With a regretful sigh, he swipes the conversation to the left, revealing the red box marked as 'delete'. It's here that he hesitates, however.

 

_It wouldn't hurt to peek. It's not like he ever has to find out,_ he says internally as he opens the conversation instead. Ignoring the gibberish, he scrolls up to the last message he'd sent Kuroo, figuring he'd start from the top―there's a surprisingly large amount of messages that he scrolls past, including one very big paragraph. He feels a little bad about doing so after telling Kuroo he wouldn't, but his curiosity is too strong to overcome.

 

_(5:01 pm) kuroo: yo  
(5:01 pm) kuroo: sup  
(5:07 pm) kuroo: sawamura pls answer im so bored  
(5:08 pm) kuroo: i hav nothing to do  
(5:10 pm) kuroo: actually tahts a lie i have hw but i dont wanna do it lol  
(5:10 pm) kuroo: *thats wow smh @ myself  
__(5:21 pm) kuroo: ok forreal i have smth serious i wanna talk to u abt  
(5:21 pm) kuroo: its....important  
__(5:22 pm) kuroo: and like?? its smth ive been meaning to say for a while but  
(5:22 pm) kuroo: i keep chickening out  
(5:22 pm) kuroo: but i dont wanna do that anymore  
(5:22 pm) kuroo: so like  
(5:22 pm) kuroo: w/e ill say it now even tho ur not answering me  
(5:26 pm) kuroo: ok shit wow i needed a few mins to think abt what to say  
(5:27 pm) kuroo: bc this is one thing that i RLY dont wanna fuck up  
(5:27 pm) kuroo: bc idk what id do with myself if i fucked this up  
__(5:27 pm) kuroo: so here i go i guess  
(5:32 pm) kuroo: ok so i get that this is probably gonna be weird and i hope you still wanna talk to me after this but fuck ive literlaly had the biggest crush on u sicne we met adn ive wanted to tell u forever but i got rly scared bc i dotn wanan lose u or nything but like i cnat keep it to myself anymore bc i reall y fuckign like you sawamura. shit. sht sawamura i like you so fuckig much. i jst wanna kiss ur stupid face eveyrtime i see u like................its gettig so ahrd not to so i figured i shoudl just. let u know or whatever in case thats not cool w/ u. i rly hope it IS cool w/ u tho bc like.........thatd be so cool?? but liek. its cool if its not cool with u, i cn respect that lol. wow i feel like i just said cool way too much but like. its srsly cool w/ me if u dont feel thta way abt me like itw ould suck but im a big boy ill get over it. haha pls be my boyfriend tho  
(5:32 pm) kuroo: tht took so long to type wow  
__(5:33 pm) kuroo: FUCK THERES SO MANY TYPOS  
(5:33 pm) kuroo: I SHOULDVE READ IT BEFORE HITTING SEND BUT IW AS TOO NERVOSU  
(5:33 pm) kuroo: FUCK  
(5:33 pm) kuroo: I MEANT  
(5:33 pm) kuroo: NERVOUS  
(5:33 pm) kuroo: I NEED TO S TOP  
(5:38 pm) kuroo: ok ur still not answering..................which means  
__(5:38 pm) kuroo: i have made a Mistake  
(5:39 pm) kuroo: this is so fuckig embarrassign im throwing myself out a window bye  
__(5:40 pm) kuroo: how about. we just pretend this never happened  
__(5:40 pm) kuroo: i like that idea  
__(5:40 pm) kuroo: we can just  
(5:41 pm) kuroo: continue on like normal  
__(5:41 pm) kuroo: so pls just.............disregard everythig u just read lol  
(5:41 pm) kuroo: if u even read it yet  
__(5:41 pm) kuroo: WAIT  
(5:42 pm) kuroo: HOL YSHIT  
(5:42 pm) kuroo: THERES A CHANCE U HVENT READ ANYTHIGN YET  
__(5:42 pm) kuroo: THERES STILL HOPE_  
_(5:42 pm) kuroo: IM GONNA CALL U BUT_  
 _(5:42 pm) kuroo: TO BE SAFE IM JUST GONNA_  
 _(5:42 pm) kuroo: SEND RANDOM SHIT SO U DONT SEE ANYTHIGN_  
 _(5:43 pm) kuroo: ewufhlehfloarwubgfvlwqgiufviwl_  
 _(5:43 pm) kuroo: ouripquthog;iuehbviluaebliougbvgilerqhg_  
 _(5:43 pm) kuroo: pweojhg;oeuah;goihwavedskjbvhjdkuasgvalhsdhbvjasdj_  
 _(5:43 pm) kuroo: oihgfawygftwyFAGHSCZVHDGVSKSDFYUBS_  
 _(5:43 pm) kuroo: ufgiersughiuerguyefbhvbhcmjbgfysyosbyuls_  
 _(5:43 pm) kuroo: gfieusgoeiurghbiludsgbxhjcbm_  
 _(5:43 pm) kuroo: oeihgierhglisujbkvxbfv_

 

Before he even fully realizes what he's doing, Daichi's already hitting the call button next to Kuroo's name. His heart jumps every time he hears a ring, all of his nerves on edge, and finally after four rings, Kuroo picks up.

 

“ _Sawamura? I told you I'd text you la―”_

 

“I like you too,” Daichi breathes out, cutting the other boy off.

 

The line goes silent for a moment, and all Daichi can hear is the roaring of blood in his ears and the heavy thumps of his rapidly beating heart. It makes him feel a little sick, and as the silence stretches on, he worries that he actually might puke.

 

But then Kuroo speaks, and he sounds subdued. _“You read the messages.”_

 

Daichi chews on his lower lip, his free hand knotted in the thick, wooly fabric of his sweater. “Yes, and I'm sorry, but―” He takes a deep breath to calm himself, knowing he's starting to speak too quickly―it's a nervous habit of his. “But I'm glad I did, because...I like you too. You goddamn... _nerd_ , holy shit you're such a nerd I can't even believe it oh my _god_ ―”

 

“ _I'm buying a train ticket right fucking now and I'm coming over tomorrow so I can―fuckin'―”_ Daichi hears him exhale shakily, and he can picture the way he must be raking his hand through that already-messy hair of his in agitation. _“The second I see you I'm gonna kiss you until we can't fucking breathe and even after that because I have a lot of fucking kisses to make up for and I'd be kissing you right now if I could but distance is a thing? Which is bullshit honestly. Who allowed you to live so far away, anyway?”_

 

Daichi chokes out a laugh, feeling embarrassingly emotional. “Sorry, I'd be closer if I could,” he answers. He feels light, lighter than he's ever felt probably, and part of him is scared it's all a dream. He'd always had a bit of a crush on Kuroo, but he never really let it grow since he figured it was a one-sided thing. But now that he knows that's not the case... “I can't believe this is happening,” he admits, laughing again. “I just...didn't think something like this would ever happen, honestly. But I'm glad it did. Thanks for being the biggest loser on the planet and sending those messages.”

 

“ _I feel like I should be offended right now,”_ Kuroo murmurs, and Daichi can hear the smile in his voice. _“I'm not, though, so don't worry.”_

 

Daichi lets out what is probably the most unattractive snort ever, but he's too giddy to feel self-conscious about it. “Who said I was worried about offending you, huh?”

 

“ _You fucking shithead, oh my_ god _. Everyone always says_ I'm _a shithead, but I have nothing on you,”_ he mutters.

 

“Yeah, well you like this shithead, so what does that say about you?” Daichi hums.

 

“ _...alright, you got me there.”_

 

With a loving roll of his eyes, Daichi continues. “Anyway, if you're coming here tomorrow, you better do your homework tonight. I'll let my dad know you're coming, he won't care...especially since _my_ homework is already done.”

 

“ _Yeah, yeah, whataver,_ mom _,”_ he retorts. _“I guess I'll get it over with now, then, but...can I call you before bed?”_

 

Daichi's face softens. “Don't ask questions you already know the answer to.”

 

He hears a chuckle from the other end of the line. _“Alright, Mr. Sassmaster. I'll call you in a couple hours, then. I'm getting a ticket for the earliest train, so I'm gonna go to bed early tonight.”_

 

“You must really want those kisses,” Daichi remarks, unconsciously rubbing his lower lip with his thumb. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want those kisses, too.

 

Kuroo makes a strangled sound of offense. _“I don't_ just _want the kisses, you know. Mainly, I just...really, really wanna see you. The kisses are just the icing on the cake.”_

 

“...y'know, you're sweeter than people give you credit for,” Daichi says softly, his heart melting at Kuroo's words.

 

“ _People never believe me when I say I'm a nice guy,”_ Kuroo mumbles.

 

“I'll vouch for you,” Daichi promises. “Anyway, I won't keep you from your homework any longer. Call me as soon as you're done, alright?”

 

“ _I will,”_ he replies, voice soft. _“Bye, Daichi.”_

 

The use of his first name catches him off guard for .2 seconds before he opens his mouth to reply, a warm feeling in his chest. “Bye, Tetsu.”

 

He's not sure who hangs up first, but as soon as the call ends, Daichi drops his phone into his lap and buries his face in his hands, unable to believe what had just transpired. If you'd asked him earlier how he thought his day would go, his answer would've been nowhere near right. It's not as if he's complaining, though―it's much better than anything he could've come up with.

 

With an uncontrollable grin on his face, Daichi heads downstairs to let his father know they'll be having a guest for the rest of the weekend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had to stop like 5 times while i was writing the texts bc. this boy is just too much honestly
> 
> as always, feel free 2 talk to me about ships or request fics on [tumblr](http://ceesarzeppeli.tumblr.com)! i also rly appreciate feedback, so let me know what u thought of the fic \o/


End file.
